Touched In Every Way
by Kagomexx91
Summary: Is love really the first sight?


Chapter 1:A Hidden Affair

He laid there, all alone and by himself. Possibly wounded, resting and wanted no one to disturb his peace. She couldn't handle the fact that there was someone more willing and in need of a heart. As she walked towards the male, the leaves beneath her feet ruffled, making his eyes peer open. She stopped and held her breath, hoping and praying that the man wouldn't look at her. And yet at the same time, she wished he did. Staring at the pale, male beauty that lie before her on the grass, sleeping and unaware of her presence. His long black hair, just swiftly sliding across his face from the wind. She blushed lightly, grabbing hold of her sack of treats that she had packed for him, taking more precious steps. With each step, felt like another jolt of life going through her. The urge to just touch his face and to lean down and kiss him gently on the lips, and let him take her to the place she always wanted to be.

In someone's arms…

But that could never happen. _Not with such a beautiful man such as this…_She said to herself. As she finally made it to his side, she got down on her knees reaching out hesitantly to touch his forehead. As soon as her hand touched his head, his eyes opened up completely, showing off his beautifully dark blue eyes, as the light from the sun would shine off them. It nearly felt like heaven, as she stared into his eyes and he stared back into hers._ Do something…_She thought, and moved her hand from his head quickly.

"What is your name ?.." She asked shyly. The male just looked at her, not saying a word. " My name is Kagome..." She said pulling out a bowl of rice from her sack. "I-I brought you some food…" There was a awkward moment of silence between them, as the birds sang and flew in the sky. " My name….." He started out. "Is Naraku…." A small blush would go across Kagome's face as he spoke. She had never heard such a voice like this. So calm and aloof, and yet such a damaged and hurt body. She put her hand on a wound on his chest, feeling the blood go through her fingers as she pressed down on it. "D-don't do that…" Naraku said slapping her hand away from the wound. "

"But you're hurt.. You need to be resting and healing. Not laying here, not in a time of war.." She said trying to lift him on his feet.

"Leave me be.. If I die, I die. No one can stop what is meant to be.." He said grabbing hold of the tree he was leaning against. "I can fend for myself. I don't need a woman to help me.."

Kagome watched him as he took the top of his kimono of tossing it on the ground. Her face turned red seeing his chest drenched with blood and sweat and just right in front of her. "Come here…" Naraku said holding out his hand. She walked towards him slowly, not sure of what he was going to do. He smirked some, grabbing the bottom of her green skirt ripping the bottom half off, making it shorter than it was. "Ah…" She said holding her breath, trying to cover up her legs. "Don't make yourself seem so innocent…." He said, placing the ripped piece of skirt over his wound, wincing some. He wiped up the blood on his chest, throwing the dirty piece of cloth on the ground. Kagome just stared at him. Watching his ever move, like he was some sort of god.

"What are you looking at.." Naraku asked annoyingly. Kagome looked away ignoring him. "Answer me…" He said sternly. She turned her head toward him and replied, " You…." Naraku looked shocked. No one had ever spoke to him without him feeling some sort of sarcasm, or lie. "I knew it.." He lied. " If all you want is to look at me in my worst time, leave now.." He said trying to act tough.

"I only looked because something might happen.." Kagome said.

"Has anything happened yet?" Naraku said placing a jewel shard in his wound.

"Well…No.." She said sighing some.

"Tell me this, Kagome…Why haven't you looked me in the eyes yet." He asked.

" Are you scared?"

"N-no! Why would I?" She asked scared.

Naraku slowly walked over to Kagome, staring deeply in her eyes. She blushed lightly, looking away from him. He held her chin, smirking some, making her look back at him. "N-naraku…." She stuttered. He pulled her close to him, so close that their bodies touched and his nose was pressed against hers. "Why so scared, Kagome?" Naraku asked smirking. " I-I'm not scared." Kagome said shaking. "Then prove it to me.." He said. "Kiss me Kagome.." Kagome looked at him, her eyes widened some. "N-naraku.. I can't possibly ki-!" Before she could finish her sentence, Naraku's lips were already pressed against hers. His hands pressing against her back, bringing her body so close to his that she could feel every curve on his body. Kagome pulled away some, trying to resist all temptation.

Naraku looked at her, complete lust in his dark blue eyes. "Naraku.. What are you doing?" Kagome asked. "I hope you don't expect me to come as a fool, young Kagome.." He said smirking some. "You know what you want exactly. And you know that I can give it to you…." A smug grin would come across his face. Kagome turned her head away in shame, knowing how right he was. He put his finger under her chin, making her face toward him. "And we both know that….." Naraku took his hand and slid it up her skirt some. She let out a little moan, grabbing his hand signaling him to stop, but his hand kept going. He placed his hand on her back, gently laying her down, taking off the bottoms to his kimono revealing his dick to her. "Are you ready?" He said with a grin on his face.

--

Gah!

This is like my first story so like lol yea. If you get lost tell me

IM WORKING ON DA SECOND PART!


End file.
